RECUERDOS
by apoloni18
Summary: veo a una niña que espera a alguien, espera una promesa....una promesa que tiene que ser cumplida


Bueno hola a todos ehm, nose como empezar asi que ire directo al grano,

me gusta el nanofate y pues les traigo esta historia que espero y les guste

ni nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen y ya saben todo el rollo XD!!

..............................................................................................

tengo un sueño....un sueño donde aparece una niña que esta esperando una promesa que espera ser cumplida

... una promesa que no puede ser olvidada...

-**_prométeme que te acordaras de mi_**

**_-si, te prometo nyah, nunca me olvidare de ti y cuando regrese nos volveremos a encontrar en esta misma banca de acuerdo?.-_**

**_-ehm…si esta bien.-sonrie.-pero aun vendras mañana no?...a jugar conmigo?.-suplica_**

**_-claro que si!!!!.-levanto las manos en señal de animo_**

**_-entonces te estare esperando aquí…._**

**_-si, se que todas las veces que hemos acordado he llegado un poco tarde nyahaha.-sonrio apenada_**

**_-si…pero no me importa ya que siempre cumples con tus promesas…..-sonrie.-ademas ya se que llegaras tarde de igual forma_**

**_-mou!!, no lo digas tan directamente_**

**_-es que es la verdad, aun asi te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario…nanoha_**

RECUERDOS

….nanoha

-otra ves ese sueño.-susurro para mi, mientras me levanto algo extrañada, voy a lavarme el rostro, tengo que estar muy bien presentable para ver a mi tia lindy en midchilda

Y pensar que hace 7 años fue la ultima vez que fui, ya que solo iba en las vacaciones de invierno….pero ahora mis padres me han dicho que es donde tengo que ir a estudiar mis cursos superiores, ya que la universidad de mildchilda es una de las mejores del pais….

-nanoha!!!.-escucho la voz de mama.-baja a desayunar

-enseguida voy.-respondo de mala gana

Después de cambiarme rapidamente bajo a la cocina

-buenos dias.-digo alegremente mientras abro la refrigeradora y saco el yogurt que había dejado ayer

-buenos dias hija.-responde mi madre, y yo ya estoy sentada en la mesa esperando sus tortillas matutinas.-ehm dormiste bien?

-que tan mala cara se me ve?.-finjo un puchero

-solo preguntaba.-rie mientras me alcanza una de sus tortillas

-nyahaha!!.-me rio ante ver la expresion casi burlesca de mama, se ve tan cute.- a decir verdad últimamente estoy soñando….

-soñando?.-se sienta junto a mi, ahora con expresión confundida

-si, sueño cosas de cuando estaba en mildchilda de pequeña, no es raro?.-intento recordar mi sueño pero solo veo imágenes detenidas.-pelo rubio…..

-que dices?.-susurra

-e…es solo que se me vino a la mente una cabellera rubia.-doy un bocado a la tortilla

-…….

-mama estas bien?.-la veo de reojo, y su mirada detona tal tristeza que esta me asusto un poco

-ah no, no es nada hija.-me sonrie.-l…lo mejor sera que vaya a alistarte la ropa

-gracias….-porque actua asi tan de repente

…………………………………………………………………..

Ya estoy en la estacion de tren a punto de abordar hacia la nueva ciudad, me dijeron que como es época de invierno alli esta nevando, bueno eso lo recuerdo, a decir verdad recuerdo algunas cosas pero otras la veo tan borrosas que al pensarlo mucho me duele la cabeza…

-te voy a extrañar mucho nanoha.-su mirada llorosa me rompe el corazon

-yo tambien mama.-la abrazo con todas mi fuerzas.-te prometo que volveré en vacaciones.-sollozo.-a…ademas te llamare diario para estar siempre en contacto!!

-ok, cuidate hija.-nos separamos y doy media vuelta para entrar al tren

Nose ni porque estoy llorando tanto, si lo habia tomado tan bien dias atrás, a lo mejor y es porque no estoy acostumbrada a separarme de mi mamá, no…es algo mas….

Es como si estuviera llorando por ir a midchilda por que?....

…………………………………..

………………………………….

Ya estoy en la ciudad, el viaje fue algo pesado asi que estare paseando por la ciudad a ver que tal, mmm….creo que chrono dijo que le esperara en la plaza principal mmm ahora que recuerdo solo estaba a unas calles de la estacion principal, tal ves y si camino mirando a mi alrededor recuerde algunas cosas mas

Mou, ya he llegado a la plaza principal y estoy esperando mas de media hora aquí sentada, como se supone que me voy a llevar un buena impresión de mi primo chrono, vaya que se tarda mucho

Suspiro fuertemente y puedo ver como mi aliento se disipa en el aire, que bueno que estoy bien abrigada….y aun si el frio se siente y mucho

-nanoha?.-es chrono, el peliazul esta frente mio con la respiración muy agitada, como si hubiera corrido una Maraton o algo….

-chrono?.-susurro.-llegaste tarde!!!.-grito con fingido enojo

-lo siento.-se frota la cabeza muy apenado.-es que me quede dormido jeje

-bueno no importa.-sonrio.-ah por cierto es hora de que me lleves con mi tia lindy, me muero por verla

El asiente en señal de afirmación, antes de que me levante veo que me observa muy extrañado…

-pasa algo?.-digo curiosa

El sigue mirandome con su mirada desencajada, se sacude la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse las ideas de ella…

-no es nada.-lo dice en un tono frágil.-ehm nanoha?

-si?.-el parece dudar si decirme o no…pero….

-la banca donde estas sentada no te hace recordar algo?.-señala donde estoy sentada

-la banca?.-me pongo de pie y doy media vuelta a ver

a Decir verdad no me habia dado cuenta pero al ver fijamente, nose porque y me empiezo a sentir triste… que me pasa?....porque me siento asi, sera nostalgia?

-……..-el peliazul me mira en silencio

-chrono porque me preguntaste eso.-mi mirada empieza a perderse en el objeto

-no…no es nada.-susurra.-bu…bueno mejor vayamos a casa, mi mamá estaba ansiosa por verte.-me jala de la mano

Ese lugar, siento que conoci a alguien ahí…pero no puedo recordar…a quien…..

_**-si, te prometo nyah, nunca me olvidare de ti y cuando regrese nos volveremos a encontrar en esta misma banca de acuerdo?.-**_

-nunca me olvidare de ti……-esas palabras creo que las dije antes

-dijiste algo nanoha?.-me mira de reojo

-no nada.-cierro los ojos para dejar de pensar

-mmm…..ehm nanoha… que acaso no recuerdas cuaando nos visitabas cada año en estas epocas?.-suspira

-solo recuerdo unas cosas sabes….pero otras me he olvidado.-

-que memoria tan frágil tienes.-rie

-pero que dices, debes de saber que la ultima vez que vine fue hace 7 años.-reclamo.-y tu te acuerdas?.-

-y….yo bueno.-mira al cielo.-tambien no recuerdo muy bien que digamos

-vez!!!.-le grito al oido cosa que hace que salte de la sorpresa

-no hagas eso.-se frota los oidos

-nyahaha!!!.-rio.-eso es para que no te burles de mi frágil memoria

Mientras caminamos hacia la casa, siento pequeños copo de nieve tocar mi mejilla, el frio nunca se me me ha dado conmigo, pero he de admitir que se siente muy agradable, poco a poco siento mas los pequeños toques de nieve en mi rostro

-se siente bien.-cierro los ojos

Los pensamientos vuelven de nuevo….otra ves borrosas, una niña, su pelo es de color oro….una niña que espera sentada en una banca, la gente pasa alrededor de ella y parecen ignorar su presencia, todas las personas estan en sus mundos y ella sigue esperando, su mirada es triste e impaciente….esperando….siempre esperando….tirita de frio ya que la nieve cae con un poco mas de fuerza pero sigue ahí….

Esperando una promesa a ser cumplida….

……………………………………………………………

-nanoha chan!!!.-veo como lindy san me abraza hasta casi asfixiarme

-tia lindy.-respondo apenada e intentando recuperar aire por su fuerte muestra de cariño

-me alegro tanto de verte, como has crecido ya estas echa toda una mujer.-me hecha una mirada completa.-creo que tenias 9 años la ultima vez que viniste.-dice con la voz algo quebrada

-nyahaha.-me apeno ante su comentario.-yo tambien la extrañe tia lindy…

Y asi, pasamos a la casa de la tia lindy, ahora seré parte de la familia y es que me cobijaran hasta que acabe mis estudios y estoy muy agradecida por eso, ya que tanto chrono como mi tia son de lo mejor, ya se me hacia pena extrañarlos tanto….

-bueno yo tengo que ir hacer un trabajo a las afueras de la ciudad.-se excusa chrono

-pero que dices y ahora quien va hacerme de guia.-la miro algo furiosa, pero casi siempre finjo y él lo sabe

-perdona, mañana haremos recorrido si?.-

Suspiro resignada, y es que yo queria conocer la ciudad o por lo menos parte, supongo que aun hay tiempo,

-ehm ni modo tendre que ir yo sola al centro.-vuelvo a suspirar

-tu sola?.-

-asi es, ya no soy una niña asi que no te preocupes ok?.-vuelvo a mirar enojada por si es que quiere darme la contra

-bueno solo vuelve temprano, vale?.-me mira temeroso

claro que volveré temprano, no quiero perderme y tampoco preocupar a tia lindy

ambos salimos hasta el paradero y desde este tomamos caminos diferentes, a mi alrededor, veo a la gente pasar por las calles, parece ser que desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí la ciudad crecio un poco…ehm…al menos eso creo

ya estoy en el centro, algunas chicas pasean por la pileta y otras llegan con el uniforme de la escuela y se entran al salon de los videojuegos, una pareja se toma fotos en la mitad de la vereda interrumpiendo el paso de otros que tienen que pasar por un costado nyahaha, que curioso…

-con permiso por favor!!!.-esa voz…

Alguien grita, giro mi rostro para ver de quien se trata, es una chica esta corriendo a toda velocidad, se acerca rapidamente hacia mi…

-permiso por favor!!.-mi cuerpo no reacciona

Plamp!!!

Caigo al suelo, algo aturdida abro los ojos y ahí la veo, es una chica pelirrubia,y con un extraño color de ojos...son rojos!!

la ojiroja tambien esta tendida en el suelo frotándose el rostro, hace una mueca de dolor y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asoman en sus ojos, esta llevando una mochila y tiene un abrigo largo oscuro….

-perdon no me di cuenta.-me pongo de pie y me acerco a tenderle una mano

Ella se me queda observando mucho tiempo ahí sentada en el suelo, sacude la cabeza

-n…no importa.-ella se levanta rapidamente.-ven tenemos que escondernos

-escondernos?...a que t….

-no hay tiempo.-me toma del brazo y empieza a correr y yo le sigo el paso

Parece ser que se esconde de algo…ya que a la primera tienda que se nos cruzo por el camino entro sin chistar, y yo sigo sin entender nada

-bueno que es lo que pasa.-ella se suelta de mi

Me sigue mirando de manera extraña

-veras.-desvia el rostro.-pues alguien me esta siguiendo

-siguiendo?.-miro atentamente cada detalle de la pelirrubia, mmm parece una niña

seguro y no pasa de los 14, tambien observo una pequeña bolsa.

Al voltear por la ventana puedo ver a un anciano con un delantal blanco buscando por todos lados "algo" de manera desesperada.

-esa es la persona que te sigue?.-la miro de reojo

-……-ella asiente y se encoge de hombros

-ehm y no sera por esa bolsa que traes entre manos

Ella al darse cuenta en lo que me acabo de fijar intenta ocultar detrás suyo

-no es nada.-escucho un pequeño rugido de su estomago, y un rubor cubre sus mejillas.-lo siento

vuelve a mostrar la pequeña bolsa y saca un pedazo de pastel, aun asi sigue mirando con cierto temor al anciano que sigue buscando y rascandose la nuca

Es evidente que hizo algo "malo"

-bueno no me digas que robaste el pastel.-la miro con enojo

La pelirrubia vuelve a guardar el pequeño pastel

-yo….tenia hambre.-se excusa

-que??!!!.-le digo alarmada

-es que….-ella se da media vuelta intentando fugarse pero la sostengo de su saco.-

-a donde crees que vas.-la miro furiosa.-ahora te llevare donde el señor, no me queda de otra.-susurro

-por favor no.-suplica,

Pero no le tomo importancia le agarro de a mano como si fuera una hermana mayor llevando a la pequeña hermana para ser regañada

-el hecho de que te de hambre no significa que puedas robar las cosas.-la enojo mientras seguimos caminando al puesto de pasteles

-p…pero es que hoy dia no traje mi monedero.-se excusa pero ya no opone resistencia.-por favor no me lleves, que le voy a decir…

-le pedirás disculpas por lo que acabas de hacer.-digo de lo mas normal.-y no te preocupes por el pastel yo lo pagare…

Ella se me queda viendo fijamente y quiere decir algo pero las palabras parecen salir trabadas

-m..mu..chas gra…gracias ehm….-se vuelve a ruborizar.-no se tu nombre

-ah si?...mi nombre.-que torpe soy.-yo me llamo nanoha takamachi

-nanoha takamachi…..-repite la pelirrubia me mira expectante.-nanoha….

Esa voz pronunciar mi nombre, me recuerda algo….

-ehm si bueno yo me llamo fate testarossa.-dice con la voz algo apagada, como si estuviera triste

Fate Testarossa?....

_**-si…pero no me importa ya que siempre cumples con tus promesas…..-sonrie.-ademas ya se que llegaras tarde de igual forma**_

_**-mou!!, no lo digas tan directamente**_

_**-es que es la verdad, aun asi te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario…nanoha**_

_**-cumplire mi promesa fate chan**_

**_........................................................................_**

**_weno aqui esta el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado =D_**


End file.
